Mate!
by Thebeanster171
Summary: What if he was always her. What if There was something wicked in their woods.


Let me start by introducing myself. My name is Mina, Mina Ackers. I'm 17 years old. I'm kinda on the short side, reaching a whooping, 5 feet, 5 inches. I have dark brown, curly hair, and grey eyes. I'm not fat but I've got curves in all the right places. I am a ballet dancer who was accepted into the Russian academy but I had to decline. Why? I'm a werewolf. The only white one in my pack and damn proud of it too. I live in the pack house with my parents and little sister, Lucy. She'll be turning ten in a few moths and we're really excited. That's when she'll shift for the first time too. My older brother, Louis, found his mate a month ago and they moved out to their own little cottage not long after. Eve, his mate, is the sweetest wolf you will ever find. I love her to pieces. My brother is also the beta of our pack, the Silver Claw pack. Our alpha and, my best friend, is Rob Condas. I was supposed to find my mate when I turned 16 but I didn't. It's not that uncommon though. Alphas typically find their mates when they turn 18 so Rob had yet to find his as well.

Now that you know a little about my world, I'll tell you my story.

On May the 22, I woke up to my sister, brother, and sister-in-law yelling at me to get up. Then I remembered why. Today was Rob's birthday. He was turning 18. Today, he would find his mate and officially take the Alpha title. All us younger wolves had to get to school early to support him when he found our Luna.

" Ugghh, Lou! 5 more minutes? Pretty please?" I asked, tugging the blanket over my head.

" Nope, your already late, get your rear in gear. Eve already picked out your outfit anyway."

Lucy then proceeded to pull the blanket off me and pull me to the bathroom while Eve pushed Lou out the door, telling him that she would take care of everything.

" Sorry Mimi, Lou insisted on coming with us." Lucy whispered as I turned on the shower. She stood bashfully by the sink, smiling at me shyly. I bent down and gathered her in my arms.

" Don't worry about Lucy-love, I didn't want to miss Rob's big day either. Then I shed my pj's and stepped into the shower.

-Time Skip-

Eve sat me down at my vanity and set to combing my unruly curls. As she yanks at my head, I sink into my thoughts. I was supposed to find my mate year ago. Rob was supposed to finding his today. I feel happy for him, but I can't help feeling sad and worried. What if I never find my mate? Your mate is your other half. Without them, most wolves die young. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Eve asked me to look up so she could apply mascara. She finished the eyeliner with a little wing and left to let me get dressed. I took a glance at the bed and paled at the sight of the lacy underwear. No way in hell was I wearing that! I put on my simple white, cotton underwear instead. Then I put on the outfit that Eve had laid out on my bed. It was a salmon pink high-low skirt with a semi-fitted, white tank top. I paired it with gold gladiator sandals and some gold earrings. I quickly pulled on some clunky gold bracelets and gave myself a once over in my floor length mirror. I scrunched my hair to give it a bit more volume and nodded at myself, smirking. I looked good. I ran downstairs; my curly hair bouncing behind me, and promptly ran into a hard wall of muscle.

" Wow! What's the rush, sweetheart?" My dad asked, reaching out to steady me.

" Late, late, late!" I yelled before running into the kitchen and grabbing a slice of toast from my dad's plate. I kissed my mum's cheek as I passed her on my way out the door. "Bye daddy, I'll see you later!" I yelled.

" Bye sweetheart!" My mum yelled at me as she shook her head.

" Be careful, honey, and give our congrats to Rob!" My dad yelled as I tossed my bag into the passenger seat of my car. I smiled and waved one more time as I pulled out of the driveway.

When I reached school, I parked in the spot next to Rob's '67 black Chevy Impala. I saw everyone gathered at the front of the school as the humans streamed past them, eyes cast down. Since I was the Beta's little sister, I was well known and liked and I made my way to Rob's side fairly quickly. Lisa, an omega was draped over Rob. I felt a little pang when I realized that Rob wasn't doing anything about getting rid of her. Then I frowned. Why the hell would I feel like this? It's his choice so who am I to interfere? Just then, Chris and Michael, my other friends and honorary brothers, walked over to us. Chris scowled at the omega, causing her to let go off Rob and slink away into the chatting crowd.

"Did you find her yet?" Michael asked Rob, smiling my way.

"No, but I can smell her. She smells amazing, like…like the forest just after it rains."

Chris smirked. " You sound like a love sick pup."

" Well, he can't help it can he? It's his mate after all." I finally joined the conversation, walking up to stand next to Chris. After Rob, he was my favorite of the three. Rob turned to look at me, eyes widening and a lazy smile gracing his features. I made nothing of it and turned my eyes to Michael who had started to tell a joke. I had just started to laugh when Rob pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. Sparks exploded all over my body, I gasped at the sensation. Rob had his head buried in my neck and my arms had gone around his neck by instinct. Slowly, a fire spread from where his lips just brushed the junction of my neck and shoulder.

"It's you." Rob mumbled. " It's been you this whole time."

I look at Chris and Michael over Rob's shoulder, eyes wide. They only smiled at me. I narrowed my eyes. How could this happen? I was supposed to find my mate a year ago. How had I not felt the attraction then? I pulled back from Rob slightly, causing him to growl low in his throat and gain a stronger grip on my waist, pulling me closer. I glared at him and he smiled apologetically.

" Sorry Mimi, my wolf didn't like it…"

" Rob, how are you my mate? I turned 16 a year ago. Since then we've hugged plenty of times and I never felt the sparks till now…"

" It's because of the Alpha blood. At least in you, Rob." Chris said, coming up next to us.

" But that still doesn't explain why I didn't feel it till today." I pointed out. Rob and I had our sides pressed together, his arm draped over my shoulders and my arms round his waist.

" Yeah, I'll have to look into that…" Chris said, looking troubled. Just then the bell rang and I jumped in surprise. I kissed Rob quickly and grabbed my bag before rushing off to my first class: Studio Art. Dropping my bag next to my easel, I headed to the drying racks to get me current project. It was a piece about teenage depression. I had started last week by stretching my canvass and painting it white. I then made bold strokes of blood red; handprints and streaks. Today I wanted to start on the words so I got black paint and thick brushed from the back room. I wanted to give an illusion of losing to life so decided to go with a dry-brush technique. I was so engrossed in my work that I didn't notice anyone had come up behind me till I felt arms encircle my waist. I jumped but immediately relaxed when the now-familiar tingles ran along my waist.

" Rob, What are you doing here?"

" I got my schedule switched around so we could have some of the same classes." He smiled down at me, eyes sparkling.

" You? You're going to take art?" I ask, look at him with my eyebrows raised. Rob isn't artistic. At all.

" I didn't want to be away from you." He replied pouting. I laugh at rise on my tiptoes to kiss his lips. He tries to deepen it but I swipe my cheek across his cheek, leaving a streak of black. Then I turn back to my canvas with a smirk on my lips as I hear Rob sigh. I continue my painting as I hear Rob go over to my teacher and talk to her.

" Mrs. Lee. I'm new to this class but I am not here to learn art. I'm here to watch over my mate."

" Of course Alpha." She bowed her head slightly. All the teachers and administrators at our school were a part of Rob's pack.

The rest of the day passed in much the same fashion. Rob would show up in some of my classes since we were in different grades. As soon as he would enter the room, a seat would mysteriously open up next to me. And the rest of class, he would insist on holding my hand, claiming it calmed down his wolf. I suspected he just like touching me. The last class I had was English; without Rob. The final bell rung just as I finished writing the homework down, in my planner. I quickly shoved everything in my bag and rushed out into the hallway. I push open the front door and blink in the sudden light. I get close to Netflox, my red Ford Focus when I notice Ron leaning against my hood. He was watching me with a smile on his face. I smile back and run willingly into his open arms, leaning up for a kiss. He complies, tightening his arms around me. I smile against his lips then pull away and quickly get into my car before he can stop me. I blow him a kiss and start driving to my dance class.

-Time Skip-

I waved bye to all the kids that attended the class I taught and started packing up my things. Since I had reached the top level of my ballet training, my teachers all agreed to let me teach some of the classes for the little kids. I loved doing it and I still got to practice my dancing this way. As I was leaving, the owner of the school stopped me.

" Congratulations dear!" She exclaimed, embracing me.

" For what, Madame Alice?" I asked, confused but returning her hug.

" You found out you are the Luna of Silver Claw pack, no?" I was surprised. I didn't know she knew about us. She doesn't smell of wolf though…

" Are your surprised I know?" Her eyes twinkled from behind her glasses. I just nodded. " My best friend back in college was a werewolf and after a while she couldn't hide it from me so she told me everything. That's why I moved here. You know Mrs. Lee. She is that friend." She told me, smiling at me.

I nodded eagerly. " She's my art teacher in school!" I exclaimed. Madame Alice just smiled and said goodbye, heading back inside. I smiled bigger and jogged to me car. I threw my bag in the back and started driving home. When I did get home, I ran up to my family's flat quickly, hoping I didn't run into Rob. The entire pack house was set up like flats, one for each family. Each flat had at least three bedrooms, two full bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. I however, had the unfortunate luck to run into my parents who were sitting in the living room watching re-runs of an old TV show.

I hurriedly said hello and kissed both of them on their cheeks before trying to escape to my room. Key word: trying.

" Hold on. Where's the fire?" My dad questioned, twisting around to face me as I moved behind the couch.

" Oh y'know…I just have a lot of homework…" I mumbled.

" Bullshit." My mother said, not taking her eyes off the TV.

" Right…I maybe, kinda met my mate?" I asked, rushed.

" Ooohhhhh! Who is it?!" My mother asked, coming to grab my arms.

" WHAT?!" My dad all but yelled.

" Well… y'know how Rob was supposed to find his mate today? Yeah…It's me." I laughed nervously.

" EEEEEEE!" My mum screamed and jumped around me, dragging me with her. " My baby is Luna!" She screeched.

I looked over to my dad and begged him with my eyes to save me. He just looked amusedly at my mother. " Alright Ellen. Calm down." My mum took a deep breath and stepped back, without letting go of my hands.

" Thanks daddy." I smiled at both of them.

As I smiled, their smiled slipped and their eyes grew unfocused. My smile grew as I realized that Rob was probably mind-linking them. When my Parents' eyes cleared, they told me that Rob had called a pack meeting tonight o introduce me as the new Luna.

" So dress pretty!" My mum said, still giddy. I smiled at them both before skipping off to my room.

-Time Skip-

I sighed as I stood in front of my mirror. I was wearing a knee-length, cream-colored dress that was patterned with roses. The neckline was deep and showed a decent amount of hair was brushed out in loose curls and half pinned up. I was wearing the diamond earrings that mum had given me on my sweet sixteen and a necklace that Lou had gotten for me two years ago when he went to Maine for pack business. It was sterling silver with a little blueberry pendant. I jumped when someone knocked on my door.

" Come in!" I said as I touched my hair, still looking in the mirror.

" Hey Angel, I-….Wow!" I shivered when I heard Rob's deep voice. I turned quickly, the dress flaring around my knees.

" Rob." I said, walking up to him. He didn't say anything but he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him, eyes darkening. I felt and heard a growl rumble through his chest. Maybe the low cut neckline hadn't been the best idea…

I pushed back from Rob, ignoring another growl. I freed my arms and reached up to pull his head down to mine, connecting our lips. His growl immediately changed to a purr, pulling me closer to him till there was no space left between us. I moaned in approval but it was muffled as Rob continued to kiss me. I pulled at his hair just as another knock sounded at my door pulling us apart.

My dad popped his head in, looking suspiciously at Rob. " Everyone's waiting."

" Oh! Right. That's why I came in here Angel. Time to go see the pack to present you as my Luna."

I smiled sweetly at him and looped my arm through his. He led me out of my f flat and down the main staircase into the backyard. A stage had been set up against the back of the house and the entire pack was standing in front of it, mingling. Yep, all 376 members. Rob stepped up on stage and tapped the mic to get everyone's attention.

" Hello everyone! As you all should know; today is my 18th birthday!"

Everyone shouted back a happy birthday.

Rob chuckled. " Thank you, thank you. Today I was also supposed to find my mate. I actually had no hope of finding her but I did. She is the most beautiful and caring person I know. She is also my best friend. Mina, please come up here." I was blushing heavily from his praise and I slowly climbed the steps and took his hand.

"Silver Claw Pack of the Blue Mountains! Please welcome your new Luna!" He said, smiling at me. Everyone erupted into cheers. I smiled at everyone and looked at Rob. He was still smiling at me.

I followed Rob as we mingled with the pack. Everyone wanted to talk to me and by the time we reached my family, I was exhausted.

" My little sister, a Luna!" Lou faked cried, picking me up and spinning me around. Once Lou had put me down Lucy tackled me. She shot question after question at me.

" Do you get special privileges now? Do I? Are you moving out? Can I have your room? Are you and Rob getting married? When are you having kids?"

I blushed at the last question and shot glares at both my dad and Lou who had growled at Rob's eager face.

"Urm… No, Neither you or me are getting special privileges. No, I'm not moving out…yet." I added when I saw Rob's crestfallen face, which immediately brightened.

" And those last two we shall take about later." I whispered in her ear.

" Mina! It's good to see you dear!" A woman exclaimed, hugging me from behind. It was Aunt Karen and Uncle Hunter, Rob's parents.

" Who would've thought that little Mina would become Luna!" Uncle hunter exclaimed, hugging me as well.

Rob and I continued to talk and mingle until Uncle Hunter called out that it was time for bed. Rob and I were that last ones inside and we stopped by the main kitchen so I could get a glass of water. I leaned against the counter and gazed at Rob. I was still confused. How was he my mate? Could he be lying about being my mate? I was pulled out of my thoughts when Rob spoke.

"Like what you see princess?" He asked me, smirking.

"Oh, I've seen better." I said, coming up to him and looping my arms around his neck. His hands gripped and he brought his head down and kissed the hallow at the base of my neck. I closed my eyes at the pleasure rippling through me and let out a breathy moan. I felt Rob smirk against my skin and decided that teasing him was a good way to get back at him for earlier. I arched my body up so we were pressed together, no space between us. I could feel Rob's arousal pressing against my stomach. Rob brought his head back up to press a hard kiss against my lips. I didn't hold back, kissing back with matched fervor. Rob purred in approval before bringing his hand up my thigh and hooking it on his waist. I jumped and wrapped both my legs around his waist. I didn't notice he had moved until he was kicking open his bedroom door. He set me down so he could lock his door. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed, dropping me there. He leaned over me. I tried to flip us over but he used his hips to pin me to the bed. I licked my lips and smiled as Rob's eyes were drawn to them.


End file.
